edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy's House
Eddy's House is backed onto the Lane and the Playground, which works nicely for a quick scam or an escape route. Unfortunately for Eddy, he is a next door neighbor to main antagonist Kevin. Eddy's Room Eddy has a red and pink, retro-styled room that also has a door that leads to his backyard. Some of the items in his room include a dressing table filled with multiple grooming supplies such as a bottle of "oil", a can of "spray", a toothpaste tube, and a container of "goo-dip". Some other items in his rooms are two giant speakers, a magic 8-ball, a small night stand that holds a lava lamp and a melted candle, a king sized circular bed with a box of tissues on top of it, a disco ball hanging from his ceiling, a dresser drawer that has an old record player on top of it with multiple Barry White records next to it, another dresser in the corner that holds "The Swimsuits of the Gods" but in later episodes this dresser disappears and is replaced by a 70's circular fireplace and a purple spotted chair. The dresser is later seen, in the episode "To Sir with Ed," moved inside Eddy's closet. There is also a door in the other corner of his room (between the 70's fireplace and his record player) that leads to his personal bathroom. The layout of Eddy's room is sometimes inconsistent. At the end of the episode "To Sir with Ed," the door which usually leads to the backyard leads to Eddy's living room instead. In "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show" the door that leads to his personal bathroom leads to the hallway instead. It also has a large walk-in closet called the "Closet of Dreams". Curiously, while it contains a multitude of clothes, Eddy is only seen wearing his normal clothes, the clothes that his parents just bought him, and his coat. Oddly, there are also a pair of high-heeled shoes in the closet. Eddy's closet may have access to hammerspace, as of his closet looks very long, yet his house doesn't have a long piece that matches the length of the closet. Eddy's Brother's Room Eddy's Older Brother has a very strange room. His room is complete with a car where he keeps some of his stuff in the trunk including a pet snake. There is also a giant, dusty, stuffed camel, a bricked-off window, a bed that folds-up into a refrigerator with a clock that looks like a snail and a Best Eater Glass on top, a large toilet seat on the wall with two robotic arms, and a broken trophy (which Ed broke in the episode "O-Ed Eleven"), a wig, a pile of sand in one corner where a hidden map is found. There is also an air vent underneath a rug which is also bricked-off and a box which reads "In Case of Movie, Break Glass" on one of his walls, which contains the key to his car, disguised as a peanut. Due to his absence, his room is guarded by a chained lock, pieces of wood nailed to the wall, and a falling safe, but in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show", his room on the inside has an intricate lock system which consists of a regular door lock, a sliding metal lock, a sliding board lock, a metal push down lock and a four chain lock. The door to his room is hidden behind wallpaper for some reason. His room is only seen in "O-Ed Eleven" and "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show". Eddy's Personal Bathroom Eddy's personal bathroom was first seen at the beginning of the episode "Over Your Ed" and then made appearances in "X Marks the Ed", "A Twist of Ed", and "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness". It's just like a regular bathroom except it doesn't have a bathtub, instead it has a shower stall. Eddy also has a radio sitting on the counter. The reason why it's Eddy's personal bathroom is because the only way to enter it is through a door in Eddy's room. Except in "X Marks the Ed", where it's on the second floor, suggesting it's a general bathroom for the house, also supported by it holding many of his parents' healthcare products in that same episode. Upstairs Bathroom Eddy's upstairs bathroom was first seen in the episode "To Sir with Ed." It looks like an exact copy of Eddy's personal bathroom, with the blue wall paint, the orange medicine cabinet, the toilet with the tissue box on it, and the blue towel hanging on the wall, except that it does not have a shower stall. Instead it has a bathtub. Attic Eddy's attic have been seen on a few occasions. It first appeared in the episode "Quick Shot Ed" where The Eds were looking around in the attic to find junk when they stumbled upon an old Polaroid camera. It was seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle where Eddy searched the attic for his parent's Christmas present stash which was hidden under the floor boards. It's last appearance was in the episode "May I Have this Ed?" where the Eds tried to teach Edd how to dance and talk to girls by having him practice on a mannequin in the attic. Eddy's attic is mostly full of random junk because of the fact he thinks his parents are "pack-rats". Some of the junk in his attic include a car door, a taxidermy moose head, a mannequin, an airplane propeller, a guitar, and literally mounds of junk mostly made up of furniture, electronics, boxes, old clothes, and other objects you might find at a thrift store. Trivia *Eddy's house is the only house to have it's address revealed in the whole series. Gallery Image:O_ed_eleven_008_0001.jpg|Eddy's brother's room File:Closet of dream.jpg|The "Closet of Dreams" File:Eddy's_Room2.jpg|An overhead shot of Eddy's Room. File:Eddy's_Bathroom.jpg|Eddy's personal bathroom. File:Eddy's_bathroom2.jpg|An almost full view of the upstairs bathroom. File:Eddy's_attic.jpg|Eddy's attic. File:Eddys_kitchen.jpg|Eddy's Kitchen Category:Peach Creek Category:Residences Category:Structure Category:Featured Articles Category:Locations